Eyes Of Archangel
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Mikhael dan Raphael bukanlah satu-satu mata malaikat yang ada. Masih ada mata lain yang bersembunyi di dunia. 3 orang misterius datang dalam misi rahasia, dan tanpa Teito sadari, mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari takdirnya. Archangel, 7 Ghost, kotak Pandora, dan Tanah Seele serta kenyataan, semuanya terangkai. Warning: AR, OC. Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Pertemuan

Free Talk:

Moshi-moshi. Lagi-lagi pakai OC =_=. Meski saya suka anime ini tapi pengetahuan saya tentang fandom ini masih sedikit. Mohon bantuannya, Senpai. Gomenasai jika ada kesalahan.

.

.

Tiga orang berkerudung hitam yang berdiri di bukit padang pasir membuka tundungnya setelah angin mereda.

"_Sugee..._ Kita tiba juga di sini," ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada ceria.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanya yang paling pendek. Dari suaranya, sudah jelas ia adalah perempuan.

"Kita akan berpencar. Ingat, jangan sampai _badge_ kalian hilang. Itu satu-satunya alat komunikasi kita, dan sekali-sekali hubungi teman kita yang lainnya juga," ucap laki-laki yang paling tinggi dan merupakan senior diantara mereka.

"Baik!"

Dan dengan itu pun mereka terbang menjauh menggunakan sapu terbang.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, _Original Character_, Diusahakan tak ada _typo_, EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (_maybe_, karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Aaaah! Kenapa mereka masih mengejar, sih?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan kulitnya agak cerah. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga manis. Jubah coklat miliknya sedikit basah karena terkena hujan.

"Aku harus sembunyi dimana?" gumamnya sampai mata coklat kehitamannya menangkap sebuah gedung besar atau lebih tepatnya sebuah istana yang megah. Senyum terukir dibibirnya.

~o~

"Haaah... Ini sepertinya sulit," ucap pemuda berambut hitam tinggi berkulit agak tan. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari gunung yang sepertinya aktif. "Harus segera diambil sebelum meletus, nih."

~o~

"Haaah... Hampir saja..." ucap seorang gadis beramput panjang, sisi rambutnya dihias dengan kepangan dan baju rok tanpa lengan menyerupai gaun. Saat ini gadis itu tengah beristirahat di atap sebuah rumah bertingkat sehabis menyelam di laut.

Awalnya gadis itu ingin beristirahat di bawah pohon saja. Namun berhubung sudah malam dan khawatir ada hal yang tak diinginkan, gadis itu akhirnya duduk di atap bangunan yang paling tinggi di wilayah tersebut sambil menonton penduduk yang bersuka cita dibawahnya.

Semua tampak ramai dan meriah. Banyak hiasan di toko-toko, kembang api, dan sebagainya. Entah ada perayaan apa, tapi sepertinya menarik.

"Maafkan aku," ucap gadis itu sendu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangannya, bajunya dan hal yang ia kenakan, "Lagi-lagi aku memakainya. Maafkan aku."

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Wah... Wah... Meriah sekali, ya. _Maa.._ Wajar saja, sih karena hari ini adalah festival tahun baru," ucap seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang.

"_Sou ne_..." tanggap seorang pemuda agak pendek, tampan dan manis di sebelah pria pirang itu. Dipundaknya terdapat naga kecil berwaran _pink_ yang setia menemaninya.

"Itu dia disana!" teriak seseorang dan dari suaranya sudah jelas orang itu adalah pria. 2 orang lelaki itu pun menoleh secara otomatis bersama orang lain.

Pria yang berteriak itu berlari bersama kawannya yang sama-sama lelaki dan berbadan besar. Dari penampilan mereka bisa ditebak bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka adalah pengembara atau geng preman atau orang-orang berandalan dan sebagainya.

Mereka mengejar seorang gadis pendek berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Dilihat dari situasi bisa terbaca bahwa gadis itu dalam kesulitan.

~o~

Kruuuk~~

"Ah~ Aku lapar," ucap seorang gadis diatas gedung. Ia pun turun kebawah ditempat yang agak sepi lalu melepas selendang putih transparan yang terikat di pinggangnya dan memasukannya di ransel. Baju cantik yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi baju kaos lengan pendek dan rok lipit panjang selutut. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadinya tertata cantik kini hanya diikat satu dengan polos.

"Yosh! Saatnya cari makan. Eh! Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya? Aku tidak punya uang," ucapnya pada diri sendiri langsung lemas seketika.

"Itu dia disana!" teriak seorang pria setengah baya berbadan besar. Saking kencangnya ia berteriak, pandangan semua orang pun tertuju padanya.

"Ekh! Kelompok Bajak Laut!" teriak gadis itu dalam hati. Langsung saja gadis itu berlari secepatnya. Namun karena perbedaan tenaga yang jauh akhirnya gadis itu tertangkap.

"Cepat, pakaikan kalung budak yang kita bajak dari kapal militer waktu itu!" teriak pria berotot besar dan ikat kepala merah yang meupakan pemimpin gerombolan pria besar itu.

"Kapten, kenapa kita harus memakaikannya kalung, dia kelihatan lemah?" tanya pria pendek bermata satu.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya di hari itu? Gadis ini memang lemah tapi sepertinya memiliki ilmu yang hebat. Dan kemungkinan kita menaklukannya hanya 50% tapi jika kita memakaikan kalung itu padanya maka persentasenya menjadi 99%. Dan kita bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan gadis ini seutuhnya."

"Waah... Kapten memang cerdas!"

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta gadis itu, namun sia-sia. Kekuatan fisik pria itu berkali-kali lipat diatasnya dan akhirnya kalung tersebut berhasil dipakaikan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal melakukan perjanji─"

BUAK!

Beberapa anggota bajak laut tersebut babak belur seketika bahkan ada yang tepar hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Siapa kau!" teriak salah satu kawanan bajak laut.

"Huaaaa...!" jerit sang gadis begitu penyelamat misterius menangkap lengannya dan melemparnya langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari penyelamat tersebut dengan _bridal style_. Namun...

"Gyaaa...!" si penyelamat 2 berteriak saat merasakan suatu jepitan di jari manis kanannya yang menyebabkan sakit luar biasa, "Kyaa!" membuat gadis yang diselamatkan reflek sedikit menjerit karena kaget.

"Ke-Kerah janji?!" gumam penyelamat 2 begitu jarinya terbebas dari jepitan yang menyakitkan dan melihat arah gadis itu dengan seksama.

Ternyata ketika hendak menangkap gadis itu, tangan pemuda itu tak sengaja menyentuh lehernya sehingga terjadilah ikatan perjanjian tanpa diinginkan dan tanpa disengaja. Sedangkan itu, penyelamat 1 telah membuat semua bajak laut tersebut tepar dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya penyelamat 1, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berbaju hitam.

"Frau..." panggil penyelamat 2, pemuda pendek berambut coklat gelap, keringat muncul dipelipisnya membuat lelaki pirang bernama Frau itu menaikan alisnya sebelah.

~o~

"_Mattaku.._ Kau ini benar-benar payah," ledek pemuda pirang.

"_Khe_, itu tadi hanya kecelakaan!" seru pemuda berambut hitam coklat.

"Maafkan aku," ucap gadis itu entah sudah keberapa kali.

Saat ini mereka tengah minum jus di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari tempat dimana gadis dan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengikat perjanjian yang tidak disengaja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda pirang pada gadis tersebut.

"Eh! Nama? Eee... Nama... _Etto_..." Gadis itu tampak berfikir. 2 pemuda itu hanya diam menunggu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin menyebutnya. Tapi nanti tolong beritahu kami, karena mungkin kita harus lebih sering bergaul," ucap pemuda pirang sambil menepuk dan mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Aku Frau dan yang pendek itu, Teito Klien," lanjut pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Frau dengan senyum lebar.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'pendek'!" protes pemuda berambut coklat bernama Teito Klien.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat masalah," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Teito yang dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Kau tak punya rumah?" tanya Frau. Gadis itu menunduk sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, mulai sekarang kau ikut dengan kami. Lagipula kau tak bisa jauh dari _kuso gaki _(*) lebih dari 48 jam."

"_Gaki _(*)?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil membayangkan sosok bulat lonjong seperti tetes air terbalik berwarna putih-putih melayang.

"_Iie, iie_... Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Frau _sweatdrop_ sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya karena melihat khayalan gadis itu, bahkan pun ikut Teito _sweatdrop_ melihat khayalan itu.

"Jadi kalau aku tak bertemu Teito-_san_, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Itu akan meledak," jawab Frau dengan enteng.

"Beneran!?" seru gadis itu agak kaget. Ia pun menyentuh kalung itu dengan perlahan, "Jadi... mulai sekarang aku adalah bawahannya Teito-_san_, ya... Apa tak ada cara melepas kalung ini?"

"Sayangnya kami tidak tahu cara melepasnya," ucap Frau lagi sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

"_Sou... ka..._"

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Ah, akhirnya dapat," ujar seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya kotor penuh debu dan tanah dan ia hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana hitam yang panjangnya hanya dibawah lutut. Cepat-cepat ia menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melayang menjauh.

Dilihatnya bola ditangannya dengan senyum. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Tapi tidak kusangka berada ditempat seperti itu."

JDUUUURK

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, asal suara gaduh tersebut. Dilihatnya gunung yang celahnya ia masuki dengan nekat meletus. Meski kecil tetapi cukup membuat suara yang sangat keras.

"Yaah... Dan untungnya aku tepat waktu."

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"_Kuso..."_ bisik seorang pemuda di gedung menyerupai istana.

Gedung itu sangat tinggi, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih bersender di jendela yang terbuka yang sepertinya lupa ditutup. Tingginya tidak seberapa tapi cukuplah membuat matanya bisa melihat hampir seluruh kegiatan penduduk dibawah sana. Ia baru saja keluar dari gudang kosong yang berada di lantai paling atas yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali... Mungkin karena masuk angin terkena hujan tadi..." bisiknya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa jendela tempat ia duduk adalah jendela kamar seseorang dan ada yang tertidur pulas di ranjang kamar tersebut.

Malam pun semakin lama semakin larut. Pemuda itu merasa semakin lama kepalanya terasa melayang, pandangannya kabur dan...

BRUK!

Ia jatuh pingsan ke dalam kamar. Si pemilik kamar menekuk alisnya merasa terganggu akan bunyi jatuh tersebut dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Kyaaaaa...!" jeritnya begitu mendapati lelaki asing berbaring lemah di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa Roseamanelle-_sama_?" teriak para pelayan diikuti pengawal istana. Namun sebelum majikan mereka menjawab, mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat seorang pemuda asing.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa lelaki itu? Seenaknya masuk ke kamar Tuan Putri!?" para pengawal istana pun merasa geram dan langsung mendekati pemuda itu.

"_Ano..._ Sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri," ucap seorang pelayan namun tak digubris para pengawal. Mereka tetap akan menyeret pria itu keluar. Apa yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki di kamar perempuan? Lewat jendela pula.

Zuuuuzzzt... Duri-duri panjang keluar dari balik baju pemuda terbaring itu saat para pengawal mendekat beberapa centi. Bahkan kini duri-duri itu semakin banyak dan memanjang.

Zriiiiiiiizzt... Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya biru dari tangan kanan Sang Putri keluar menampakan batu biru yang cantik dan mengeluarkan cahaya biru sebagai tameng melindungi sang putri berserta para pelayan dan para pengawal.

_Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

"_Yare yare..._" ucap pemuda yang terbaring tersebut, matanya terbuka menampakan mata kuning yang indah. Duri-duri itu pun surut ke balik baju pemuda itu dan tak tampak lagi.

"Kau lumayan juga dalam mereflek situasi, Raphael," ucapnya kemudian. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"_Kisama... dare_?" tanya Raphael dalam tubuh Putri Ouka.

"Haaah... Pertanyaan bodoh," pemuda itu mendesah. "Kudengar kau menjadi penjaga kerajaan bersama Michael. Tapi kita ini tetap berkawan, bukan? Meski sudah terkenal harusnya kau tak melupakan kawanmu, Raphael," ujar pemuda itu lagi dengan senyuman polos.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Raphael menekuk alisnya bingung. Disisi lain ia merasa _familiar_ dengan _cara bicara_ _pemuda_ dihadapannya ini.

"Yang kukatakan? Tidak ada. Hanya tidak menyangka saja, kau bisa melupakanku."

"Apa yang mau kau bilang, hah? Tu-Tunggu! Apa kau mengenalku? Maksudku, apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Raphael masih kebingungan membuat pemuda itu mendesah sekali lagi.

"Tuhan adalah kekuatanku," seru pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menutup mata sambil melipat tangannya lalu bersender di dinding. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka menatap tajam Raphael. "Itu adalah arti namaku."

Mata biru Ouka yang dirasuki Raphael melebar dengan mulut menganga. Dan lagi-lagi sesuatu yang _familiar_ dirasakannya. Samar-samar ia mengingat sesuatu. Tapi apa? Apa yang dilupakan Raphael?

"_Eye Of Raphael_, mata yang dianugrahi kekuatan oleh _Angel Raphael_ dan merupakan salah satu mata malaikat atau _Eyes Of Archangel_. Tuhan adalah penyembuh adalah arti dibalik namanya."

"Dengan kekuatan yang dianugrahi oleh _Kami-sama_ dan Raphael-_sama_, aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkan pemuda yang menjadi inangku ini. Dia tengah sakit, kau tahu?" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum polos lagi.

"Jangan-jangan... kau... mungkinkah..." Mata Raphael semakin melebar karena terkejut karena akhirnya ia mengingatnya.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum semakin lebar masih dengan polosnya. "_Ara._ Apakah akhirnya kau mengingatku?"

"Gabriel?!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Note:

Kuso = sialan/sial

(*) Gaki = bocah. Selain bocah, _Gaki_ bisa berarti Hantu kuburan atau Setan. Maksud _gaki_ yang dikatakan Frau adalah bocah, tapi gadis itu ngiranya hantu jadi munculah imajinasi sosok putih lonjong itu *dijewer Frau*

Iie = tidak/nggak

Mattaku = Ya, ampun/Astaga

Yare = Ya, ampun/Aduh-aduh*mendesah*/Astaga

Sou ne/Sou ka = Begitulah/Begitu ya

Kisama = kamu (dalam artian yang kasar atau bisa juga brengsek, hampir sama dengan kata _teme_)

Dare = siapa

A/N: Kata-katanya kasar banget, ya. Anak baik nggak boleh meniru, ya...

.

_Gomenasai_ hancur begini *bungkuk 700 drajat-?-* Apa perlu saya lanjutkan? Atau dihapus saja?

Jika ada kesalahan saya sangat minta maaf. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Jadi, review kalian sangat dibutuhkan.

Btw, ada yang tahu Archangel selain Mikhail dan Raphael, nggak? Saya kurang tahu tentang malaikat utama.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^v


	2. Awal

Terima kasih kepada Reviewers, kalian membuat saya bersemangat *semangat berkobar-kobar*

**Fujiwara Shion:** Terima kasih banyak, Fujiwara-_san_. _Gomennasai_. Di chapter ini Gabriel nggak muncul, tapi chapter depan mudah-mudahan bisa. Sekali lagi, terima kasih *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Kanari:** Thank you so much^^

Oke, chapter 2 keluar. _**Happy reading**_**! ^_^**

.

.

.

"_Doushita no_, Labrador?" tanya seorang uskup berkacamata pada seorang uskup yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bunga-bunganya.

"Entah," jawab uskup bernama Labrador itu.

"Hm?" uskup berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Castor itu memandang heran temannya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sejak kemarin bunga-bunga terus bernyanyi, mereka seperti menyambut sesuatu. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang muncul, atau mungkin seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui telah datang."

"Apa itu? Siapa?" tanya Castor semakin penasaran. Terbesit rasa khawatir kalau-kalau hal yang dimaksud Labrador adalah hal yang buruk.

"Aku sendiri kurang tahu, tapi..." wajah Labrador perlahan terangkat memperlihatkan senyuman kecil yang lembut. "Mereka menyambutnya dengan alunan yang begitu ceria."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, _Original Character_, Diusahakan tak ada _typo_, EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau 1000?" tawar pemuda berkulit tan dengan jubah coklat bertundung.

"Ini kristal mahal. Aku mau 2 keping emas!" seru pria pedagang perhiasan.

"Ayolah~~ Masa tidak bisa ditawar, sih? Lagipula uang emas itu susah dicari."

"Tidak bisa, ya, tidak bisa!"

"Aku beli!" seru seorang pemuda berambut _light blonde_ dan terdapat tindik ditelinganya. Wajahnya tampan dan posturnya ramping. Disampingnya terdapat 2 orang yang sepertinya adalah temannya. "Aku bayar dengan 5 keping emas."

"Baiklah," ujar pedagang itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bola kristal hijau muda cerah yang dihiasi perak disekelilingnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

"Hee..." pemuda berkulit tan itu memasang ekspresi kecewa. 'Aduh~ Dasar pedagang,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Orang sepertimu, tidaklah pantas memiliki bola kristal ini," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada angkuh.

"Orang ada jenisnya juga seperti mamalia? Memangnya kau orang jenis apa? Monyet?" tanya pemuda berkerudung itu sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya ia sengaja, karena ia tak suka cara bicara dan sikap orang itu. _Well_, sungguh pemuda tampan itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang menyebalkan di tempat asalnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu!?" seru pemuda pirang itu dengan emosi.

"Tenanglah, Shuri-_kun_. Ia sengaja membuatmu emosi," ucap salah satu teman dari pemuda bernama Shuri itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini dari keluarga Oak, namaku Shuri Oak," ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri namun masih meninggalkan kesan sombong.

"Maaf, aku orang baru. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah Oak itu keluarga yang kaya?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan. Kali ini ia jujur. Ia sungguh tak tahu siapa Oak, karena ia memang orang baru.

TOENG! Semua yang ada ditempat itu kaget sekaligus _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

'Sungguhan! Ia tidak tahu Oak?!' batin mereka _shock_. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oak, keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di seluruh distrik.

"Karena itu aku bertanya," ucap pemuda tan itu membuat semuanya kembali kaget. Apakah pemuda ini bisa membaca pikiran mereka?

"Kelihatan dari ekspresi kalian bahwa kalian sangat kaget begitu aku bertanya siapa Oak," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil memasang wajah malas sambil mendesah pelan, menyadari apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang sekitar.

"_Kisama_..! Asal kau tahu ya, Oak adalah keluarga yang terhormat di kerajaan. Keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dari distrik 2," ucap kedua teman Shuri dengan bangga dan bersemangat. Tampak dari aura dan mimik wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai keluarga Oak. Lihat saja, mata mereka berkilat-kilat ria dan disekitar mereka terdapat _blink-blink_ yang menyilaukan.

"Hee... _Sugoi na_..." gumam pemuda itu. "Aku dari tempat terpencil jadi kurang tahu."

"Ya... Ya... Aku memakluminya jika kau tak tahu. Kau orang baru," ucap Shuri sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan melewatinya begitu saja bersama dua kawannya.

"Hoi, Shuri-_san_!" panggil pemuda itu, yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Bola itu sebenarnya peninggalan keluargaku yang hilang. Kalau kau tak mengembalikannya, kau akan kena kutuk. Eh! Maksudku kesialan. Kau harus mengembalikannya padaku!" serunya.

"Hm, aku tak bisa kau bohongi! Bilang saja kau sangat menginginkan kristal ini!" seru Shuri.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan atau pertukaran? Lagipula untuk apa benda itu buatmu?"

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik melakukan kesepakatan dengan rakyat biasa macam kau. Aku akan berikan bola kristal ini pada ibuku," ucap Shuri sambil memamerkan bola tersebut.

"Eh! Begitu rupanya... Aku mengerti..." ujar si pemuda berkulit tan dengan mimik serius.

"Hm?" Shuri dan kawan-kawannya menekuk alisnya heran mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau anak yang baik. Kau membeli bola itu karena kau sangat menyayangi ibumu. Aku salah menilaimu. Maafkan aku," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut yang bagi orang sekitar sungguh menenangkan jiwa.

Wajah Shuri memerah dikatakan seperti itu. Sifat _tsundere_-nya pun keluar. "_B-Ba-Baka_! Kau jangan seenaknya menilaiku! Jangan salah paham kau!" serunya jengkel dan mulai salah tingkah. "Ayo semuanya, kita pergi!"

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi! Jika kau tak mengembalikannya, kau akan kena sial!" seru pemuda tan itu namun tak digubris sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

Shuri terjatuh tersandung batu.

"Shuri-_kun_, _daijoubu_?" tanya kedua teman Shuri, kaget.

"Ah, baru saja kubilang sudah kejadian."

"_Urusai_! Ini hanya tersandung! Ini bukan kesialan seperti yang kau bilang!" teriak Shuri dengan emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ayo, pergi!" ajak Shuri pada temannya. Mereka pergi sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Membual seperti itu pada dia─" belum selesai penjual bola kristal itu berkata pemuda itu telah memotongnya.

"Anda hanya menjualnya, bukan? Tidak memakainya. Jelas anda tak tahu apa-apa tentang bola itu." Mata pemuda itu melirik tajam penjual kristal membuat yang ditatap bergidik. Dalam hati dia agak heran dengan pemuda ini. Ada apa dengan barang yang baru dijualnya dan siapa pemuda ini?

"Kau sungguh menginginkan bola itu, anak muda?" tanya seorang nenek pedagang sayur yang berada disamping pedagang kristal itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut namun ada ekspresi lain dari senyumannya, yang jelas ekspresi itu tidaklah bagus, "Apa boleh buat. Ini pekerjaan. Aku harus mendapatkan bola itu sebelum dipakai oleh orang yang tidak tepat."

"Hah?" penjual kristal menyerngitkan keningnya, semakin bingung.

Senyum tak nampak lagi pada wajah pemuda tan itu. Hanya ada wajah datar.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"Um..." gumam seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring di kasur dengan seprai putih.

Merasa ada yang dingin di keningnya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh sesuatu di keningnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat sesuatu yang ia ambil dari atas keningnya. Begitu otaknya berjalan kembali karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, ia bisa melihat bahwa sesuatu itu adalah sapu tangan putih yang basah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kesadarannya benar-benar pulih. Langsung saja dia bangun dalam keterjutan. "Ini... dimana?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Ruangan itu begitu luas. Kasur yang ia tempati sangat besar, korden putih transparan membuatnya terlihat seperti tempat tidur raja, di sisinya terdapat meja yang di atasnya dihiasi dengan taplak dan vas bunga. Bunga lily putih tampak segar menyambut mata pemuda itu.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat suara decitan, tidak nyaring tapi jelas karena memang ruangan itu sepi.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya dengan dandanan yang elegan. Dibelakangnya ada dua _maid _yang membawa nampan, satunya membawa mangkuk dan satunya membawa air putih segelas.

"Siapakah namamu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Maaf, bukankah saya yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?" ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sayu dan suara yang terkesan lemah.

"Oh, ya... Kau benar. Maaf, atas ketidaksopananku," ucap pria itu tersenyum, tersirat sedikit angkuh pada senyumnya namun juga kesopanan yang sungguh formal.

"Aku adalah pemimpin negeri Barsburg ini, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk hormat.

Pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk memberi hormat dengan tangan di dada. "Saya Amelion, Yang Mulia. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Jika aku boleh bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar putriku?"

Keterkejutan nampak pada ekspresi pemuda itu namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin, "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Sejujurnya hamba tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kepala hamba terasa melayang dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh, maafkan saya." Sekali lagi pemuda itu membungkuk. Sikapnya sungguh tenang. Beri nilai 100 pada Amelion karena sepertinya ia sangat sukses mengatasi kegugupannya.

Wolfram hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar namun dalam dan tajam. Hening sejenak. Dipandang seperti itu membuat pemuda bernama Amelion merasa tak nyaman. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya dipandang oleh polisi ketika tengah diinterogasi di ruangan gelap dan sunyi, meminta pengakuan bahwa dirimu berbuat kejahatan.

"Untuk sementara kau disini saja tinggal. Kau butuh banya istirahat," ucap Wolfram. Langsung saja para maid meletakan makanan dan minum yang mereka bawa di atas meja.

"Makanlah, kau harus lekas sembuh," ucap Wolfram lagi sambil berbalik meninggalkan ruangan diikuti para _maid_.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda," ucap Amelion membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Ya, ampun... Aku sudah membuat susah orang lain," ucap Amelion terduduk di kasur. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan Raja Barsburg itu. Kenapa ada orang yang menolong seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenal, apalagi pemuda itu sudah lancang masuk ke dalam kamar anak gadisnya? Yah, meski Amelion sendiri tak sengaja.

Sesaat kemudian ia sadar ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. "Baju siapa ini? Dimana bajuku?" ucapnya saat melihat baju putih polos berkerah yang ia kenakan.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

"_Doushita, Chibi Musume_?" tanya Frau pada gadis yang ia temui ─Ralat! Yang ia temukan kemarin malam yang kini resmi menjadi budak seorang Teito Klien (meski ia tidak benar-benar menjadi budak).

Gadis yang dipanggil _Chibi Musume_ itu sedari tadi menatap tebing juram yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat dirinya berada. Saat ini Frau dan gadis itu berada di jembatan perbatasan desa yang dekat dengan hutan kecil dimana hutan tersebut menuju desa lain yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh, sedangkan Teito pergi ke pasar membeli makanan. Alasan kenapa Frau memanggilnya _Chibi Musume_ adalah karena memang gadis itu pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Teito.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, Frau pun mendekati gadis itu dan melihat arah pandangan gadis itu. "Hoi!" seru Frau sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu. Sontak gadis itu kaget.

"Ah! Frau-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Frau.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Hanya..." perkataan gadis itu menggantung saat pandangannya kembali teralih ke tebing tersebut. Frau menaikan alisnya bingung melihat gadis mungil ini kembali terdiam. "_Ano_..." gadis itu kembali bersuara setelah diam semenit.

"Hm?"

"Boleh, kah aku pergi sebentar? Tidak lama, kok," pintanya langsung menoleh kearah Frau dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Frau mulai mengambil rokok dan menyelipkannya di mulut.

"Itu... Hm... Ada sedikit keperluan. Aku janji tak akan lama."

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai tersesat!"

"Baik!" gadis itu langsung berlari melesat pergi menuju hutan. Frau agak kaget. Dikiranya gadis itu menuju desa, tapi... ada keperluan apa gadis itu di hutan?

"Hoi, mau kemana kau!?" teriak Frau.

"Aku tak akan lama! Nggak jauh, kok!" teriak gadis itu sambil tetap berlari.

"Dasar!" gumam Frau sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

~o~

"Terima kasih, Appel," ucap gadis berambut panjang hitam pada sebuah sapu. Sapu itupun masuk dan menghilang ke dalam buku tebal. "Aku bisa merasakannya... Ada disekitar sini..." gumamnya dengan pelan sambil berjalan lebih dalam lagi ke hutan. Digenggamnya terus kalungnya yang bercahaya kelap-kelip.

"Sekitar sini." Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju tumbuhan yang paling lebat dan ia menemukan sebuah gua gelap. Ya, itulah tempat yang kini menjadi targetnya. Perlahan gadis itu masuk ke dalam goa yang gelap itu dan menuruni bebatuan yang cukup licin.

Goa itu begitu lembab dan terdapat air. Kemungkinan gua ini terhubung dengan sumber mata air pegunungan. Gadis itu mengenggam tongkat lalu mengayungkannya. Keluarlah cahaya dari tongkat itu. Terangnya tak seberapa, tapi mampu menuntun gadis itu menuju kedalam gua yang gelap gulita.

"Ah! Ada atlar," bisiknya ketika menemukan atlar yang rapuh dan tidak terawat, "Mungkin dulu disini adalah tempat pemujaan bagi roh leluhur atau Dewa. Dan mungkin yang dibawahnya ini adalah tempat untuk pesembahan," dilihatnya berbagai mapan dari kayu, anyaman dan keramik dibawahnya. Diatasnya terdapat kerangka binatang seperti unggas, koin kuno, dan bungkusan-bungkusan.

Dibukanya bungkusan itu satu persatu. Isinya ada berupa uang koin, uang kertas, kerangka binatang, dan...

"Aaah..."

...sebuah bola kristal berwarna _peach _yang cantik. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri melihatnya membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Akhirnya..." ucapnya lalu memasukannya kekantong yang berada di ranselnya lalu bergegas keluar. Cukup sulit menaiki batu licin tersebut namun akhirnya ia sampai di pintu gua.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang pria tak dikenal. "Kau pasti lelah, mau minum?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"Anda siapa?"

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Note:

Doushita = Kenapa?/ Ada apa?

Sugoi na = Hebat/ Keren

Daijoubu = Kau baik-baik saja?

Baka = Bodoh

Urusai = Berisik/ Cerewet

Chibi = Kecil/ Pendek.

Musume = Gadis/ Anak perempuan

.

**Free Talk:**

Gimana? Ada _typo_, kah? Waktu baca chap sebelumnya, saya baru nyadar ada _typo_, tapi males ngebenerin *digampar fanficer senior*

Silahkan beri kritik dan sarannya, itu jika Pembaca sekalian berkenan.

_Jaa matta _^^V


	3. Menghindar

Terima kasih kepada Reviewer:

Kanari: _Thank you_, Kanari-_san_^^

Fujiwara Shion: Terim kasih, Fujiwara-_san_. _Hai, Ganbarimasu_! XD

Membaca review kalian membuat saya senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih :D

Okeh! Selamat membaca^^

.

.

"Lho? Kemana dia?" tanya Teito begitu ia kembali dari pasar.

"Ke hutan sana. Katanya ada keperluan," jawab Frau, "Mungkin dia ingin jalan-jalan ke desa sebelah sana."

"Oooh..." Teito pun duduk di sisi jembatan yang terbuat dari beton tersebut. Lalu menyodorkan kantung berisi makanan pada Frau.

"Dia lama sekali," komentar Frau sambil mengunyah roti. Mereka berdua hampir selesai makan namun Si _Chibi Musume_ belum kembali.

"Apa mungkin dia tersesat?" duga Teito.

"_Mattaku..._ Padahal baru kemarin bertemu tapi sudah bikin repot."

"Kau ini jaga bicaramu..." geram Teito.

DUAAAAARR!

JDUAAAARR!

Terdengar suara ledakan di bukit dekat tebing juram. Frau dan Teito pun menoleh. Beberapa pohon terlihat tumbang.

"Apa itu?" gumam Teito.

"Kyaaaa..." terdengar sebuah jeritan di bukit tersebut, suaranya agak samar namun Teito dan Frau bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu seperti suara _Musume-san, ka_?" gumam Teito. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Teito adalah orang yang dipanggil Frau dengan sebutan _Chibi Musume_.

"Ayo kita kesana, _kuso gaki_!" ajak Frau.

"Eh?"

"Tadi _Chibi Musume_ terus menatap tebing di bukit itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku kurang enak, mungkin dia ada disana."

"Eeh! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku tadi?"

"Tak ada waktu berdebat! Kita kesana!" Frau dan Teito pun menaiki kendaraan mereka dan melesat terbang menuju bukit tersebut.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, _Original Character_, Bahasa berbelit, Diusahakan tak ada _typo_, EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang pria tak dikenal. "Kau pasti lelah, mau minum?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

Gadis itu memandangnya curiga, rasa gugup dan takut mulai hinggap di hatinya. "Anda siapa?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja, gadis manis. Aku ini pria baik-baik." Meski sikapnya ramah, gadis itu malah makin takut. Perasaannya kurang enak.

"Um, terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak haus, kok."

"Kau yakin? Kau tampak kurang cairan. Lihat, keringatmu banyak."

"Eh!" gadis itu baru tersadar bahwa dirinya keringatan, mungkin karena saking gugup dan takutnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergeser akibatnya ia tergelincir kebelakang karena memang ia masih di mulut gua yang licin membuatnya kembali berada di gua dalam keadaan tersungkur.

"_Ittai~_" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "_Daijoubu ka_?" tanyanya setengah berseru.

"_Hai... Daijoubu..._" jawab gadis itu masih mengaduh. Ia pun bangkit dan melihat keatas. Matanya langsung membulat kaget. Di mulut gua terdapat benda bening yang berkilat seperti kaca atau air yang menutupi mulut gua, padahal tadi tak ada.

"Hoii... Cepatlah keluar dari sana!" teriak pemuda asing itu. Aneh, ia tampak menjaga jarak dengan _benda bening itu_.

'Jangan-jangan itu perisai pelindung,' batin gadis itu, 'Tapi kenapa...'

DEG!

'Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah ada aura lain saat aku datang kemari. Aura ini... jangan-jangan...' batinnya lagi mulai ketakutan.

"Hoi... Jawablah! Kau masih hidupkan?" teriak pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis yang berada di gua itu makin ketakutan, 'Asura!'

"Tunggulah disitu, aku akan menolongmu," teriaknya lagi sambil menyerang gua itu dengan zaiphon.

BLAAR!

BLAAR!

"Kyaaaaa..." teriak gadis itu saat dinding-dinding gua bergetar bahkan bebatuan mulai jatuh.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan seringai licik.

Khawatir gua akan rubuh, ia pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mengayuhkannya kearah pemuda itu tepat di kakinya.

"Arrrh!" jerit pemuda itu.

Merasa belum cukup, gadis itu pun kembali menyerang dan mengenai wajah sebelah kirinya. Pemuda itu pun jatuh sambil meraung-raung kesakitan. Dan segera saja ia keluar gua dengan terburu-buru dan langsung melarikan diri.

DUAR! BRUK! Pohon yang berada tak jauh dari gadis itu pun tiba-tiba meladak lalu jatuh, langkah gadis itu pun terhenti karena kaget. Rupanya pohon itu terkena zaiphon.

"Kenapa kau lari?" ucap pemuda itu bangkit dengan seringai. Langsung saja gadis itu berbalik badan dan merinding ketakutan melihat wajah pemuda itu rusak, tetesan-tetesan cairan kental hitam keluar dari wajahnya yang terkena serangan gadis itu. Tak menjawab, gadis itu kembali berlari membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Hoo.. Mau bermain kejar-kejaran, ya? _Omoshiroi_~!" seru pemuda itu lagi dengan nada ceria lalu berjalan mengejar gadis itu. Kaki yang terkena serangan gadis itu pun mengeluarkan cairan kental hitam membuat jalannya agak pincang.

Si gadis bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengintip pemuda misterius itu.

"_Matte_~~ Nona muda, dimana kau~?" serunya sambil mengeluarkan zaiphon dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon sekitar. "Pohon-pohon yang mengganggu harus disingkirkan~"

Gadis itu kembali berlari sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh pemuda itu. 'Aku harus menghindar. Aku tak mau menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aah~ Pohon yang benar-benar mengganggu, permainan kejar-kejarannya jadi tak seru. Memang semuanya harus disingkirkan!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dengan ukuran yang besar dan banyak. Dalam sekejap pohon-pohon sekitar tumbang bahkan ada yang terlempar.

DUAAAAARR!

JDUAAAARR!

"Kyaaaaa...!" gadis itu menjerit kencang ketika sebuah pohon yang terlempar mengenai dirinya. Ia terpental dan terjatuh ketanah. Sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya. Apalagi yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah adalah kepala dan punggungnya.

"Ah~ Akhirnya~" ucap pemuda itu, "Aku menemukanmu, Nona muda. Tunggu aku disitu dan aku akan menang~"

"Khh~" gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan, tak mampu bergerak. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya ia gigit pelan guna melampiaskan rasa sakit. 'Ternyata kalau nggak ada kakak, aku ngga bisa apa-apa.'

~o~

Semilir angin bertiup kencang membuat helaian rambut hitam nan pendek milik seorang pemuda berkulit tan bergerak-gerak begitupun jubah coklat kehitaman yang dikenakannya. Matanya yang semula menerawang kini mendadak melebar. Dirasakannya secara seksama sejuknya angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

~o~

"Hm?" gumam seorang pemuda berkulit cerah sambil memandang pemandangan keluar istana. Angin yang berhempus membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengigil.

"_Kau tampak khawatir. Apa gerangan yang kau pikirkan?" _tanya sebuah suara.

"_Ie_... _Betsuni_," jawab yang ditanya.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

'Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa melayang dan entah kenapa rasanya hangat?' Perlahan matanya terbuka dan...

"Uwa!" Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika dirinya melayang. Rupanya Frau dan Teito datang menyelamatkannya dengan _hawkzile_. Kini ia tengah dirangkul erat oleh Frau.

"_Daijoubu ka_,_ Musume-san_?" tanya Teito.

"Ha.._Hai_..."

"Hoaaa... Terbang! Terbang! Baiklah, aku juga~!" Punggung pemuda misterius itu pun tiba-tiba tumbuh sayap. Sayap yang mirip dengan kor. Dengan sangat cepat pemuda itu melesat terbang mengejar _hawkzile_ yang dinaiki Frau, Teito dan gadis itu.

"Kor!" seru Teito.

"Itu Asura!" seru Si _Musume_ dengan nada panik.

"Asura?" ulang Frau.

"Awas!" teriak Si _Musume_ dan Teito secara bersamaan ketika pemuda misterius itu mengeluarkan zaiphon-nya.

"Pyaaa!" seru fyulong peliharaan Teito bernama Mikage ikutan panik. Untunglah mereka berhasil menghindar.

"Hahaha... _Hontou omoshiroi_~! Tapi aku pasti akan menang! Tunggu aku, Nona! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan _hartamu_!" teriak pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan zaiphonnya secara bertubi-tubi dengan seringai lebar.

"Dia masih bisa menyerang seperti itu, padahal tadi dia menggunakan zaiphon dalam jumlah besar?!" geram Frau sambil berusaha menghindari zaiphonnya.

"Itu karena dia _seorang_ Asura!" jawab gadis itu alias Si _Musume_ setengah berteriak, masih panik dan takut.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu ada di depan hawkzile. Sontak Frau dan Teito terkejut bukan main.

"Serahkan benda itu, Nona agar aku bisa menang, itupun jika kau masih sayang nyawa~!" teriak pemuda itu lagi sambil mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dalam jumlah besar dan kuat sekaligus. Angin disekitarnya bergerak membuat apapun yang ada di dekatnya terlempar, begitu pun _hawkzile_ yang dinaiki Frau, Teito dan gadis itu.

"Pegang yang erat!" teriak Frau.

Karena angin yang kencang, Frau agak kesulitan menggerakan hawkzile-nya, akibatnya salah satu zaiphon mengenai bagian salah satu bagian mesin.

"Kyaaa...!" teriak gadis itu. Karena panik dan serangan yang bertubi-tubi, gadis itu atau Si _Musume_ terjatuh.

"_Abunai_!" teriak Frau terkaget melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Ingin menolong namun dirinya sibuk mengendarai hawkzile-nya, masih berusaha menghindari serangan zaiphon.

"_Musume-san_!" teriak Teito. Refleks Teito menolong gadis itu dengan menangkap tangannya. Gadis itu balas memegang tangan Teito.

DEG!

'Eh?'

Mata emerald milik Teito bertemu mata hitam kecoklatan milik gadis itu. Ekspresi panik dan takut kini berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut, mata mereka melebar dan mulut menganga.

'Apa ini? Perasaan ini...' batin Teito.

'Teito-_san_, kau... _moshikashite_...' batin gadis itu.

"Uwaaaaa...!" teriak gadis itu dan Teito, terkejut karena tiba-tiba Frau membelokan dan memiringkan hawkzile secara tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu kembali terlempar namun kali ini ia jatuh di pelukan Teito. Teito sendiri harus bersusah payah agar tak terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Ero Uskup_!?" seru Teito kesal karena kaget.

"Kepalaku pusing..." gumam gadis itu dengan mata yang membentuk pusaran.

"Makanya kubilang pegangan erat!" seru Frau masih membelokan kadang memiringkan hawkzile-nya demi menghindari serangan pemuda misterius, mencoba melarikan diri tetapi pemuda itu tetap mengejarnya.

Teito mencoba menyerang pemuda misterius itu dengan bascule dan zaiphon namun berhasil dihindari. "Gerakannya terlalu cepat!"

'Wajar saja jika Asura ada yang memiliki gerakan cepat tapi kalau begini terus, Teito-_san_ dan Frau-_san_ bisa celaka. Kendaraan ini juga pasti memiliki batasan energi. Tapi aku juga tak boleh terlalu sering menggunkan kekuatanku. _Doushiyou_?' batin gadis itu mulai gelisah.

"_Aku bisa membantumu_." Suara asing terdengar.

DEG! Jantung gadis itu berpacu cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin itu bukan suara Frau atau Teito ataupun pemuda Asura itu.

"_Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Aku bisa hadapi orang itu. Kau hanya perlu memintanya padaku,"_ ujar suara itu lagi.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"_Kau tak perlu meragukanku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Ayo, memohonlah padaku!"_

'Aku...'

"_Memohonlah..."_

Sementara Frau sibuk mengendarai hawkzile dan Teito menyerang pemuda itu, secara diam-diam, gadis itu membuka kantong kecil yang ada di dalam ranselnya.

"_Kau ini orang yang memenuhi syaratnya, bukan?"_

DEG! DEG!

"_Aku sungguh menyukai jiwamu."_

...

"_Karena itu aku memilihmu."_

...

"_Bolehkan aku memilikimu dan merasakan...jiwamu?"_

...

'Aku mohon...'

...

'...Lindungi Frau-_san_ dan Teito-_san_.'

~o~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG...! AAAAAAAH...!" teriak pemuda misterius itu dengan kencang, Teito dan Frau agak terkejut dibuatnya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk meremas rambutnya demi menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala yang datang tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAAH...! AAARG! UHUK!" pemuda itu masih saja berteriak kesakitan sambil mengeluarkan darah di mulut dan hidungnya. Tangannya kini beralih memeluk tubuhnya yang tampaknya ikut kesakitan. Matanya menghitam dan secara perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Teito dan Frau hanya terdiam seribu bahasa melihatnya. Bingung, kaget dan rasa ngeri menjadi satu. Beberapa detik kemudian, _Eye Of Mikhail_ terbuka membuat Teito dan Frau kembali terkejut menampakan sinar merah yang meyilaukan dan cantik. Mata Mikhail bereaksi. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan Raphael yang merupakan kembaran Mata Mikhail?

~o~

"Ah!" gadis berambut panjang berkepang dua dengan gaun seorang putri tampak terkejut ketika tangan kanannya muncul bola yang memancarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada disampingnya ikut terkejut melihatnya

Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada pemuda yang ada di hadapan gadis itu. Cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan muncul dibalik bajunya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda keterkejutan sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang kosong cahaya yang muncul di tangan gadis di depannya dan cahaya dibalik pakaiannya.

_Eye Of Raphael_ dan _Eye Of Gabriel_ bereaksi.

Kenapa?

~o~

"Shuri-_kun_, kenapa dengan kristal itu?"

"Eh?" Shuri Oak hanya memandang bingung sekaligus takjub melihat cahaya _light green_ yang menyilaukan dan indah dari kristal yang baru dibelinya.

~o~

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan memandang kosong bola kristal yang mengeluarkan cahaya _silver_ nan cantik yang berada ditangannya lalu digenggamnya dengan pelan.

"Akhirnya _dia_ menampakan diri..." ucapnya.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

Baik Teito, Frau maupun gadis dengan panggilan _Musume_ itu tak mampu berkata apapun melihat pemandanganan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sang fyulong yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibalik pundak majikannya. Masih berada diatas kendaraan mereka, mereka hanya memandang iba dengan pemuda misterius yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa diatas tanah dengan banyak darah dan cairan-cairan kental berwarna hitam.

Penasaran, Teito pun turun kendaraan untuk melihat lebih dekat jazad pemuda itu namun dicegat oleh Frau. "Biar aku saja yang memeriksanya!" Dan dengan begitu Frau pun mendekati pemuda itu.

"Oh, iya! _Musume-san_, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Teito seraya melihat kebelakang punggungnya yang menjadi sandaran kepala Si _Musume_ ketika ia ingat dengan gadis itu yang menjadi pihak sebagai korban penyerangan pemuda itu.

"_Mu-Musume-san_?" gumam Teito, bingung ketika melihat orang yang ditanya diam menunduk. "_Musume-san_?" panggil Teito lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban namun kepala gadis itu perlahan terangkat menatap Teito.

"_Mu_-_Musume_─ Ma-Matamu k-kenapa?!" tanya Teito tergagap saking _shock_nya ketika mata emerald-nya melihat mata hitam milik gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengalir di pipinya. Darah.

"Tei..to.._san_.." gumam gadis itu langsung ambruk ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"_Musume-san_!" seru Teito panik, langsung saja ia turun dari hawkzile dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu sambil menepuk pipinya pelan berharap lekas sadar, "_Musume_-_san_, sadarlah. Hoi!"

"Burupya!" seru Mikage tampak khawatir sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya, mencolek tangan gadis itu beberapa kali.

Mendengar teriakan Teito, Frau langsung menghampirinya, "Ada apa, _Kuso gaki_?" tanya Frau agak kaget ketika melihat gadis yang ia panggil _Chibi Musume_ pingsan dengan air mata darah.

"Aku juga tak tahu," jawab Teito sambil menggeleng, masih terlihat panik.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Frau mencoba tenang. Ia pun mengangkat gadis itu dan mendudukannya di hawkzile dengan Teito sebagai penyangganya.

Mereka pun terbang secepat mungkin meninggalkan jasad pemuda misterius yang kini berubah menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin, tak tersisa lagi.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Note (Nihongo):

Ittai = Aduh

Daijoubu/ Daijoubu ka? = Aku baik-baik saja/ Kau baik-baik saja?

Omoshiroi = Menarik/ Menyenangkan

Abunai = Bahaya/ Awas

Matte = Tunggu

Betsuni = Tidak ada apa-apa

Moshikashite = Mungkinkah

Ie/ Hai = Tidak/ Iya

Hontou = Sungguh

Ero = Mesum

Doushiyou? = Bagaimana ini?

Sekian pelajaran bahasa Jepang hari ini ^^ *pake baju guru dan kacamata #Plak!*

Asura = Makhluk/ Bangsa dalam mitologi Hindu yang memusuhi para Dewa dan sering disamakan dengan iblis, namun ada juga yang tunduk pada Tuhan dan menjadi Dewa (selengkapnya bisa dilihat di Wikipedia)

Saya rasa penggemar 07-Ghost sudah tahu apa itu Zaiphon dan Hawkzile, jadi nggak perlu saya jelaskan. Hehehe... *nyengir lebar 10 cm-?-*

Di chaptermendatang akan muncul Hakuren, Ouka dan pemuda pemegang Eye Of Gabriel.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya^^

_Matta ne~~_


	4. Master Of The Eye of Gabriel 1

Amelion berjalan-jalan menyurusi lorong gedung istana yang begitu luas usai memakan bubur yang dibawakan _maid_ tadi. "Ya, ampun. Luas sekali. Dan kenapa sepi sekali? Apa istana selalu begini suasananya?" ucapnya tampak kebingungan.

"_Apa tak apa berjalan sendirian seperti ini?"_ sebuah suara terdengar. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil tetap berjalan. Suara itu mirip suaranya hanya saja lebih rendah, namun ia tahu itu bukan suaranya. _"Kau ini baru baikan. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan lagi,"_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Anda tak usah cemas," jawab pemuda itu.

"_Kau berkata seperti itu malah membuatku makin khawatir. Dan lagi, biasa saja bicaramu padaku."_

"Mana mungkin," pemuda itu mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan."

"_Aku sudah menggunakanmu sebagai inang. Kau tahu, saat mata malaikat menemukan inangnya, itu artinya sang inang adalah tuannya."_

"Tapi saya bukan tuan Anda. Anda sangat penting dan harus dilindungi. Cepat atau lambat semua Mata milik Bala Malaikat harus kembali ke TanahNya."

"_Tapi aku 'bukan malaikat yang sesungguhnya', kau tahu?"_

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja... Anda adalah malaikat, Gabriel-_sama_."

"Mou_. Ayolah... Biasakan saja bicaramu itu padaku. Aku tak begitu suka dengan tingkat dan kedudukan, Tuan Wizard!"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost (C) Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, _Original Character_, Diusahakan tak ada _typo_, EYD masih diragukan, _Out Of Character_ (karena minimnya pengetahuan _author_ tentang _anime_ ini), dll.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: Eyes Of Archangel ::**

.

.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dua berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi.

Seorang pemuda muncul tiba-tiba di jendelanya dalam keadaan pingsan kemarin malam saat ia terlelap. Dan lagi Mata Raphael yang mendiami tubuhnya mengenalnya sebagai _Gabriel_. Apakah ada Mata Malaikat lain selain Raphael dan Mikhail? Siapa sebenarnya Gabriel? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Verloren? Sungguh semuanya membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Belum lagi percakapan antara dirinya dan ayahnya tadi pagi yang disaksikan secara langsung oleh guru privatnya dari keluarga Oak.

**~Flashback~**

Seperti biasa, Putri kerajaan Barsburg dengan nama Roseamanelle Ouka Brasburg atau sebut saja dia Ouka tengah belajar di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan penuh dengan lemari yang berisi buku. Diruangan yang luas itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan juga tampan yang merupakan guru privatnya, Hakuren Oak.

Hakuren Oak, pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan yang juga seorang uskup. Keluarga Oak adalah keluarga yang terkenal di bidang militer dan politik kerajaan, namun Hakuren lebih memilih menjadi uskup yang bidangnya tentang kerohanian dan agama. Tapi berkat itu Ouka menjadi lebih tahu tentang Teito Klein.

Yah, selain belajar, mereka juga kerap berbincang ringan layaknya kawan lama. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan namun keseringan mereka berbicara tentang Teito Klein. Harus Ouka akui bahwa ia bersyukur bertemu Hakuren. Selain bisa tahu banyak tentang Teito, Hakuren juga tipe yang enak diajak ngobrol jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga pelayannya; Gyokuran, Ohruri dan Kikune.

KRIEEK! Pintu terbuka membuat dua sekawan sekaligus guru-murid itu menoleh kearah pintu. Yang membuka pintu adalah Sang Raja, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. Langsung saja Hakuren dan Ouka membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ouka, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Wolfram.

Mendengar hal itu, Hakuren segera membungkuk hormat, "Kalau begitu kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini. Saya permisi dulu."

"Tidak!" seru Ouka, "Kau tetap disini, Hakuren!" pinta Ouka. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mengalami hal buruk karena ayahnya ini. Hakuren hanya diam menuruti permintaan Sang Putri. "Jadi, apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" tanya Ouka kemudian.

"Tentang pemuda itu..." ucap Wolfram sambil melangkah tepat di depan putrinya. Ouka merasa ia dapat tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Apakah Mata Raphael mengenalnya?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kemarin Raphael dengan jelas mengangatan bahwa pemuda itu Gabriel."

Tiba-tiba mata Ouka berubah menjadi biru. "Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah inang dari mata malaikat lain bernama Gabriel." Bahkan cara bicaranya pun berubah. Baik Wolfram ataupun Hakuren bahwa itu adalah Raphael. _Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

"Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan Verloren?" tanya Wolfram.

"Entahlah. Kepala Surga hanya mengutus aku dan Mikhail turun ke dunia. Aku menyegel kenangan Verloren dan Mikhail menyegel tubuh Verloren. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Mata Gabriel sampai turun ke dunia."

Mata Ouka berubah kembali kewarna aslinya, "Sebenarnya Gabriel itu siapa?" tanya Ouka.

"Menurut Alkitab, Malaikat Gabriel atau dikenal juga dengan Jibril adalah malaikat yang menurunkan pesan dari Tuhan kepada manusia," jelas Hakuren.

"Menyampaikan pesan, ya... Mungkinkah Gabriel diturunkan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Mata Raphael atau Mata Mikhail tentang Verloren?" duga Ouka.

"Saya tidak tahu, _Master_. Tapi cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan tahu," ucap Raphael.

"Tapi jika memang benar dia adalah salah satu utusan untuk menghadapi Verloren maka kita harus menahannya disini," ucap Wolfram.

"Eh? Menahannya?" ulang Ouka.

"Ya. Jika memang dia salah satu yang menghadapi Verloren, itu artinya kita semua membutuhkannya untuk itu kita harus menahannya disini, menjadi sekutu kita apapun itu caranya. Bila perlu kita bisa jadikan dia anggota di Istana Barsburg ini atau mengancamnya, atau kita hadiahi dengan uang."

"Yang Mulia Raja, apakah menurut Anda itu tindakan yang tepat? Kita belum tahu apapun tentang pemuda itu, tambahan lagi pemuda itu belum tentu mau ditahan di Istana ini, lagipula bagaimana caranya agar Anda dapat menahannya disini?" ucap Hakuren.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Hakuren Oak. Itu bisa kupikirkan nanti. Saat ini dia sedang sakit, kita punya alasan menahannya disini."

**~End Flashback~**

BRUK!

"Ahk!"

"Kyaa..!"

Lamunan Ouka buyar ketika ia menabrak seseorang di jalan pertigaan.

"Hakuren," ucap Ouka ketika mendapati orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, Ouka-_sama_. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tak apa, Hakuren. Aku juga salah karena melamun."

"Semuanya mencari Anda, Gyokuran tampak khawatir dari tadi."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Ketika mereka hendak berjalan mereka melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian putih polos dengan celana hitam menatap keluar gedung istana dari kejauhan. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang disinari cahaya matahari dan ditiup semilir angin.

Entah kenapa Hakuren atau Ouka merasa matanya tertarik oleh sosok itu. Seperti ada aura yang menjadi magnet dalam diri pemuda itu. Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh kearah Ouka dan Hakuren lalu tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga manis, seperti Teito.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

~o~

"_Amelion-_san_, kau tak lelah? Nanti kau sakit lagi,"_ ucap sebuah suara.

"Tidak, Gabriel-_sama_. Saya hanya masuk angin sedikit."

"_Sedikit bagaimana? Kemarin kau sampai pingsan begitu."_

"Tapi sekarang aku sehat, Gabriel-_sama_."

"Mou_... Tidak ada orang yang terkena masuk angin yang bisa sembuh dalam satu malam. Kau harus kembali ke kamar dan istirahat, Amelion-_san_!"_

"Oke, tapi jangan panggil aku 'Amelion-_san_,' panggil saja aku E─ Hm?" perkataan Amelion terhenti tiba-tiba dan memandang keluar. Memang tempat dimana ia berada sekarang adalah koridor istana yang terbuka menampakan pemandangan luar istana yang penuh bunga dan rumput hijau yang tertata rapi. Angin yang berhempus membuat Amelion sedikit mengigil.

"_Kau tampak khawatir. Apa gerangan yang kau pikirkan?" _tanya Gabriel.

"_Ie_... _Betsuni_," jawab yang ditanya. "Hanya saja... Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat teman-temanku."

"_Hm?"_

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya..." gumamnya tanpa ekspresi masih tetap memandang keluar. Sesaat kemudian, entah kenapa Amelion merasa dipandang seseorang. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan seorang gadis cantik berkuncir dua. Pemuda itu merasak takjub melihat dua orang yang tampak anggun dimatanya.

Ia pun tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"Ah!" seru dua orang itu, Ouka dan Hakuren berbarengan. Kedua orang itu tampaknya baru sadar kalau jarak mereka dengan pemuda itu agak dekat. Sepertinya mereka berdua secara tak sadar berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Mungkin pemuda bernama Amelion itu memang memiliki aura seperti magnet.

"_O-Ohayou gozaimasu_," ucap Hakuren dan Ouka secara bersamaan bahkan mereka membungkuk sedikit secara bersamaan pula.

"_Hee... Mereka kompak sekali, ya_~ _Tidakkah menurutmu mereka berdua sangat serasi? Si Tampan dengan Si Cantik,"_ ucap Gabriel dengan nada menggoda namun baik Hakuren maupun Ouka tak mampu mendengarnya. Amelion hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh. Andai Ouka dan Hakuren mendengarnya, entah apa reaksi mereka.

"_Ano_... Bukankah kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar," saran Ouka yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Saya sudah baikan, kok. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Amelion. "Em... Kalian penghuni istana ini?" tanya Amelion mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Namaku Hakuren Oak, dan yang disamping saya ini adalah putri kerajaan ini, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg-_sama_. Saya adalah _tutor_-nya," ucap Hakuren dengan sopan.

Ouka pun kembali membungkuk hormat, "_Yoroshiku_. Panggil saja aku Ouka."

'Hakuren dan Ouka... _White Lotus_ dan _Cherry Blossom_(*). Nama yang indah, sesuai dengan penampilan mereka,' batin Amelion.

"_He! Jadi mereka guru dan murid!"_ seru Gabriel dengan nada ─yang entah kenapa─ terdengar ceria, tentu saja Ouka dan Hakuren tak dapat mendengar.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang?" tanya Amelion berbisik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak ingin dikatakan berbicara sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ouka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Putri," jawab Amelion namun sejenak ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah, saya minta maaf sebelumnya atas kejadian tadi malam. Sungguh, saya tidak sadar telah masuk ke kamar Anda," ucap Amelion sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah! Tidak, kok. Bukan masalah besar," ucap Ouka sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"_Demo_..."

"Tak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk agak canggung dengan wajah merona.

ZRIIING!

"Ah!" Ouka terkejut ketika tangan kanannya muncul bola yang memancarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan. Hakuren pun ikut terkejut melihatnya. _Eye Of Raphael_ terbuka.

Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada Amelion. Cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan muncul dibalik bajunya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda keterkejutan sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang kosong cahaya yang muncul di tangan gadis di depannya dan cahaya dibalik pakaiannya.

"_Ah! Sepertinya dia sudah muncul,"_ ucap Gabriel dengan tenang, menimkati dirinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning. Amelion tersenyum dalam hati.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, kedua cahaya itu mulai menghilang. Suasana hening dan ketiganya menjadi canggung, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Ano_... Bolehkan kami tahu namamu?" tanya Hakuren mulai membuka suara mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung ini.

Pemuda di depan mereka pun menatap Hakuren dan Ouka dengan mata agak melebar dan mulut menganga namun ia langung menunduk dan kembali menatap Hakuren dan Ouka. Dua orang bangsawan yang dipandang hanya diam menunggu dengan perasaan bingung karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Amelion.

Mata Amelion kini kembali menatap keluar namun hanya 3 detik. Ia langsung menarik tangan Hakuren dan Ouka dengan kuat lalu berlari menuju dalam istana. Tentu saja Hakuren dan Ouka kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Eh!? _Ano_..." baik Hakuren maupun Ouka bingung mau bicara apa. Langkah mereka pun berhenti ketika ketiga pelayan Ouka terlihat.

"Ouka-sama, ternyata─"

"Maaf, anda pelayan disini, bukan?" tanya Amelion memotong perkataan Gyokuran.

"Ah! Bukankah kau penyusup yang─"

"─bawa Tuan Putri dan tutornya ini," Amelion tak mengubris perkataan Gyokuran yang menatapnya geram.

"Kau ini tak tahu sopan santun, ya!" teriak Gyokuran kesal karena perkataannya dipotong.

"Memang! Karena itu aku memintamu dengan sangat kasar. Lekas bawa pergi _Ojousama_ dan tutornya ini!" ucap Amelion dengan tatapan tajam sambil memegang tangan Gyokuran dengan sangat keras membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!"

Dengan kasar Amelion melepas tangan Gyokuran lalu berjalan menjauh sambil melihat kearah Hakuren dan Ouka. "Pergilah! Kalian punya keperluan penting, kan?" ucapnya tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Gyokuran, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kikune.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?!" ucap Gyokuran masih kesal sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit.

"Pemuda aneh," komentar Ouka tanpa sadar.

"_Ojousama_, anda sudah ditunggu," ucap Ohruri.

"Baiklah," jawab Ouka. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah...

DRUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari tempat dimana Amelion pergi.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Ohruri.

"Kembali, kau bocah!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Kikune.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

Pemuda berkulit cerah itu berlari secepat mungkin namun tak lama kemudian ia berhenti ia melihat sesosok gadis berbaju hitam ketat berlengan panjang memperlihatkan paha dan sebagian pahanya. Wajahnya cantik, bibirnya merah merekah, bulu mata lentik alami, rambut hitam lurus sepanjang bahu dan kulitnya putih langsat.

"Halo, tampan," sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Hai!" sapa balik Amelion dengan senyuman setengah gugup setengah terpaksa.

Wanita itu berjalan bak seorang model, perlahan mendekati pemuda yang ada di depannya. Amelion pun perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa... aku terlihat menakutkan untukmu?" tanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan begitu. Kau sangat cantik dan seksi. Aku yakin semua pria di dunia ini tak akan mau menjauhimu begitu saja."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih pujiannya. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat waspada begitu?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau memandang aku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau bohong~~"

"Ahahaha... Kau ini sebenarnya tahu siapa aku, benar?"

"_Yups_!"

Hening sejenak.

DRUK!

Langsung saja sabit besar nan panjang diayunkan ke arah pemuda itu namun berhasil dihindari. Amelion langsung melompat dan kaki kirinya mendarat tepat di atas bahu wanita itu, dengan gerakan cepat, kaki kanannya diayuhkan ke belakang mengenai belakang leher wanita itu. Wanita itu pun terjatuh tersungkur. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan pemuda itu, ia langsung berlari secepatnya.

"Kembali, kau bocah!" teriak wanita itu, kesal.

"Aduh~~! Dimana tongkatku?" gumam Amelion sambil tetap berlari.

"_Seingatku mereka menaruhnya di kamar tempat kau tidur tadi,"_ ucap Gabriel.

"Khh! Kita harus cepat kesana!"

DRAP! Suara langkah yang nyaring membuat Amelion menoleh ke belakang. Wanita itu melompat ke arah Amelion sambil mengayuhkan sabit besarnya.

DUAR! Lantai yang terbuat dari beton itu pun retak hancur mencipatakan lubang bak kawah kecil. Untunglah, sekali lagi Amelion berhasil menghindar.

Amelion langsung melompat keluar. Untunglah ia jatuh di semak-semak yang penuh bunga, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Sebenarnya hebat juga ia masih hidup karena mengingat Amelion melompat dari lantai 4.

"_Hebat! Kau masih hidup!"_ ucap Gabriel terkagum-kagum.

"Tolong jangan bicara seolah-olah saya akan mati, Gabriel-_sama_," ucap Amelion sambil meringis kesakitan.

"_Ekh! _Gomenasai_. Aku tak bermaksud berkata begitu."_

Amelion kembali berlari, tentu saja sambil menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Jun: "Aku sangat suka arti nama Hakuren. _White Lotus_. GYAAAAAA... HAKUREN...!" *histeris*

All Chara: "_URUSE YO_,_ OMAE_!" *lempar sandal jepit ke arah Jun*

Jun: "Aduh~ Nggak usah lempar sandal juga kale~"

Teito: "Sudahlah, saatnya dirimu balas review."

Jun: "_Haik_, Teito-_san_! _Etto ne_...*baca surat review* Oke! Terima kasih untuk _**Kanari**_-san, _**Fujiwara Shion**_-san dan _**S**_-san:

**Kanari:** Thank you. You review again. I'm so glad. Labrador will appear, but not now. I'm sorry. Sorry, my English is so bad. Are you can speak Indonesian?

**Fujiwara Shion:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Fujiwara-_san_. _Sumimasen_, saya agak sibuk di dunia nyata jadi update-nya lama. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah me_review_.

**S**: I'm sorry. Actually, I just write fanfiction for Indonesian language. I'm student of university so I pretty busy. I'm so sorry. And beside, I not sure about my English. I'm so bad.

.

_**Note**__** (*): **_

Ouka = Sebenarnya saya menemukan banyak arti dari nama ini. Seperti: 桜花 artinya cherry blossom, 謳歌 artinya pemuliaan, kegembiraan, menyanyi pujian atau perayaan, 王化 artinya pengaruh kerajaan atau asimilasi wilayah baru, dan 応化 artinya adaptasi. Semuanya dibaca ouka. Di website wikia nya tertulis Ouka artinya Cherry Blossom, pembaratan dan asimilasi.

Hakuren = Menurut website wikia, hakuren berarti kemurnian hati atau teratai putih (keduanya ditulis dengan kanji yang sama dengan pengucapan berbeda yaitu Hakuren dan Byakuren). 白 (Haku) artinya putih dan 蓮 (Ren) artinya teratai. Atau mungkin saja kata Ren (柏) yang berarti Oak dan Haku (伯) yang berarti Bangsawan/Pemimpin.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang.

_Mata Aimashou_^^


End file.
